Georges Zalem
Anaco, Anzoátegui |nacionalidad = Venezolano |pais = Venezuela (2012-2017) Chile (2019-Presente) |estado = Activo }} SuperboyGeoZalem2.png|Superboy (segunda voz) en Justicia Joven. Igneous Spider.jpg|Igneous en Spider Riders (2da voz). Buck Dewey2.png|Buck Dewey en Steven Universe. Lorenzo Static.png|Lorenzo en Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante. Pickles.png|Pickle (doblaje venezolano) en Toddworld. Robbie-and-Ashley.jpg|Robbie Amell (doblaje venezolano) en Picture This. Justin Long geo zalem.jpg|Justin Long en Todo sobre ti. Magic-mike-bomer.jpg|Matt Bomer (doblaje venezolano) en Magic Mike. perryprofile.jpg|Matthew Perry (doblaje venezolano) en Los 90's: La década que nos conectó. thumb|230px|Georges Zalem junto al cast de actores de "Justicia Joven" en la Caracas Comic Con 2013. thumb|230px|Entrevista a Georges Zalem en la convención Dynamic Music Cosplay Z 2013 (Valencia, Venezuela). thumb|230px|Georges Zalem en los créditos de la serie "Mossad 101". Georges Zalem es un actor de doblaje venezolano. En Caracas realizó doblaje durante 6 años (2012-2017) en las empresas Etcétera Group, Galería Estudio, Dolby Audio Video, Estudios Backstage, The Kitchen Inc., TM Systems de Venezuela, AGP Producciones y Sonoclips (RCTV). Su primer trabajo como actor de doblaje lo realizó en el año 2012, al interpretar a partir de la segunda temporada al personaje protagónico Superboy en la serie Justicia Joven. En 2017 se radicó en Santiago de Chile y desde 2019 realiza doblaje en la empresa DINT Doblajes Internacionales. Filmografía (Chile) Series Animadas *The Charlie Show - Tenedor / Patín / Voces adicionales Programas de TV *Ace of Cakes - Robert / Voces diversas *Battlebots - Tim Rackley / Greg Gibson / Voces adicionales *Everest Air - Capitán Nischal K.C. / Voces diversas *Mysteries at the Museum - Voces adicionales *Naked and Afraid - Matt *Pesca mortal - Eric James Brown / Gregory "Greg" Colburn / John "Johnny" Mavar / Voces diversas *The Aquarium - Voces adicionales Filmografía (Venezuela) Anime *Spider Riders - Igneous (episodio 27 en adelante) Series Animadas *Bob Esponja - Voces diversas *Campamento Lakebottom - Voces adicionales *Campeones Sendokai - Lessay *Dora, la exploradora - Dragón / Mr. Burro / Voces diversas *Dr. Pantástico - Mentor / Polilla / Voces diversas *Drama total: Todos estrellas - Voces diversas *Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante - Lorenzo *Garrapatas y catapultas - Bonaparte / Leonardo / Voces diversas *La casa de Gloria - Hoppy / Rudy / Voces diversas *Inspector Gadget (2015) - Voces adicionales *Justicia Joven - Superboy/Conner Kent (segunda temporada) *La escuela del terror de Casper - Voces adicionales *La naranja molesta (serie de TV) - Voces diversas *La pandilla de la selva: al rescate - Ernest / Emile / Francoise / Koro *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Voces adicionales *Numb Chucks - Voces diversas *Robin Hood: Travesuras en el bosque de Sherwood - Doug / Voces adicionales *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch - Ambrose *Sonic Boom - Swifty *Steven Universe - Buck Dewey / Alcalde Bill Dewey (ep. 6, 21, 25, 26) / Voces diversas *Super 4 - Voces adicionales *The Davincibles - Pensador *Toddworld - Pickle (doblaje venezolano) *Tres espías sin límite- Voces adicionales (quinta temporada) *Winx Club - Riven (episodio 140) / Voces diversas *Xiaolin Chronicles - Guardián del Templo de los Conejos de Oro *Yoohoo y sus amigos - Voces diversas *Zip Zip - Platón / Voces diversas Series de TV *100 Code (The Hundred Code) - Voces diversas *Alerta cobra 11 - Hartmut Freund (segunda voz) / Voces diversas *Bates Motel - Iggy / Voces diversas *Brooklyn: Precinto 99 - Taylor / Voces diversas *Conspiración 365 - Voces diversas *Crematorio - Voces diversas *Do No Harm - Dr. Kenneth Jordan *Dominion - Voces diversas *El proyecto Mindy - Dr. Ledreau / Voces diversas *El Transportador: La serie - Giles *Episodios - Joe / Peter / Voces diversas *Eternal Law - Voces diversas *Guerrilla - Voces diversas *Hell on Wheels - Ulises Grant / Voces diversas *Hunted - Hasan Moussa / Umair Qassani *Johan Falk - Bosse / Conny / Voces diversas *La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Voces diversas *Made in Chelsea - Voces diversas *Masters of Sex - Matt / Martin *Médicos - Jacek / Voces adicionales *Money Meltdown - C.J. / Jay *Mossad 101 - Voces diversas *Penny Dreadful - Simon / Voces diversas *Pleasure and Pain - Voces diversas *Primeval: Invasión jurásica - Voces diversas *Public Morals - Freddy / Davis / Voces diversas *Rabia - Hugo *Serramoura - Voces diversas *Shameless - Ian Gallagher (temporadas 4 y 5) / Larry / Voces diversas (doblaje venezolano) *The Haunting Hour: La serie - Dr. Curtis / Voces diversas Programas de TV *Amas de casa de Atlanta - Victor / Voces diversas *Art in Progress - Voces diversas *Betty White's off their rockers - Voces diversas *Booze Traveler - Ewen *Cash & Cari - Voces diversas *Chef Wan - Voces diversas *Comidas exóticas con Andrew Zimmern - Voces diversas *Deep Fried Masters - Brent *Dr. 90210 - Voces diversas *Dr. K's Exotic Animal ER - Christopher / Jeffrey *Dr. Oakley, Yukon Vet - Voces diversas *Drugs, Inc. - Bob Royster / Voces diversas *En la cocina de Jamie - Greg Fecik *Filthy Riches - Voces diversas *Girls of the Playboy Mansion - Voces diversas *Home Strange Home - Charlie *I Believe in... - Voces diversas *Jamie's Food Fight Club - Romain Olivier *Married at First Sight - Matt / Matthew / Voces diversas *Million Dollar Contractor - Jonathan *Models of the Project Runway - Voces diversas *MotorWeek - Ralph Striglia *Mountain Movers - Chris Castaneda "Cas" *Nature's Miracle Babies - Voces diversas *Ninja Warrior - Voces adicionales *Oliver's Twist - Voces diversas *Outrageous Acts of Psych - Voces diversas *Over My Dead Body - Samuel *Psychic Matchmaker - Luis *Rattlesnake Republic - Zachary "Zack" / Voces diversas *Redwood Kings - Voces diversas *Restaurant: Impossible - Floyd / Kevin Elder *¿Sabías que...? - Voces diversas *Sex with Sunny Megatron - Ryan *Sinister Ministers: Collared - Jimmy joven *Showdown - Lahnie Johnson / John Redman / Voces diversas *Splatalot - Skabb *Tattoos After Dark - Bryan / Chris (cliente) / Vinny / Azume / Voces diversas *Terror en los Cielos - Voces diversas *The Happenings - Adam / Nathaniel *The Illegal Eater - Gabe / Isaac / Mike / Voces diversas *Tom Daley Takes On the World - Yu *When Turkeys Attack - Sean / Per-Arne / Voces diversas Películas *12 horas para vivir - Lefleur / Voces diversas (doblaje venezolano) *Against the Sun - Voces diversas *Amigo Undead - Jason *Amor o dinero - Bradley *Animals - Buttercup *Apple Mortgage Cake (Voces adicionales) *As Cool as I Am - Kenny (doblaje venezolano) *Bandit - Voces diversas *Big Time Rush: La película - Voces diversas *Bloodwork - Greg (doblaje venezolano) *Boyhood: Momentos de una vida - Joe / Voces diversas (doblaje venezolano) *Breakaway - Rajveer Singh (doblaje venezolano) *Camp X-Ray - Bergen *Chicos - Stef *Common - John Jo / Voces diversas *Cougars, Inc. - Charles "Chuck" *Cristiada - Anacleto González Flores *Cuando los chanchos vuelen - Netsah / Voces diversas *Dawn at Socorro - Earl / Voces adicionales *Derailed - Oficial Hank *Don't Blink - Lucas *Drumline 2 - Leon *El verano de sus vidas - Joe Viola *El falsificador - Will (doblaje venezolano) *Enemmy - Pradhan / Pawar *Fair Haven - James Grant *Feng Shui - Lester *Fire - Eric / Voces adicionales *Frankenstein's Army - Sacha *Friend Request - Voces diversas *Fuerza 10 de Navarone - Voces diversas *Génesis - José *Gravy - Hector *Hamburger Hill - Pvt. Frank Gaigin *Happy Ending - Gary *Hellion - Jacob Wilson *Hollywoo - Jordan *Humshakals - Bijlani *Irvine Welsh's Ecstasy - Ally *It's Christmas, Carol! - Voces adicionales *Jamie Marks is dead - Adam *John dies at the end - John (doblaje venezolano) *Jóvenes pistoleros - Voces adicionales *Kid Kulafu - Abner *La chica del mostrador - Jeremy (doblaje venezolano) *Lawless - Voces diversas *Le Capital - Voces adicionales *Like sunday, like rain - Dennis *Magic Mike - Ken (doblaje venezolano) *Mains armées - Voces diversas *Marco, 247 días - Voces diversas *Maximum Overdrive - Joe / Voces diversas *Meatballs - Spaz *Metro - Voces diversas *Philomena - Bartender *Picture This - Drew Patterson (doblaje venezolano) *Premature - Arthur *Refuge - Voces diversas *Resistance - Voces diversas *Scary Movie 5 - Eric (segundo doblaje venezolano) *Stanford Project - Peter *Tekken - Miguel / Voces diversas *Testigo Presencial - Ed *The Atticus Institute - Steven / Voces diversas *The Best Offer - Voces diversas *The Broken Shore - Rebb *The Facility - Adam Shawcross *The Mystery Cruise - Luke Reilly *The Next Hit - Nasty / Voces diversas *The Preppie Connection - Dennis *The Road Killers - Bobby *The Sound of the Spirit - Nicky Blavitz *The Wagons East - Voces adicionales *The Way - Daniel / Voces diversas *Three Wise Guys - Voces diversas *Todo sobre ti - Sam *Tren Nocturno a Lisboa - Voces diversas *Tsunami: El día después - John / Voces diversas (doblaje venezolano) *Tucker & Dale vs. Evil - Todd *Vida de motel - Frank (niño) (doblaje venezolano) Películas Animadas *Batman vs. Robin - Voces diversas *Batman: Regresa el caballero nocturno - Voces diversas *Bob Beach - Victor *Houdini - Voces adicionales Reality Shows *Chance to Dance - Shepherd Allen *Food Wars - Voces diversas *Gigolos - Garren / Trevor *Mariah's World - Voces diversas *Project Runway - Fabio Costa *WAGS - Voces diversas Telenovelas *Las 2 Carolinas - Fabricio Salazar *Máscara de cristal - Voces diversas *Twenty Again - Na Soon Nam / Brad Jones / Voces diversas Documentales *12 O'Clock Boys - Voces diversas *Chicago - Bob / Voces diversas *First Kill - Voces diversas *Gunslingers - Curly Bill *Hitler's Jurassic Monsters - Voces diversas *I Am Bruce Lee - Voces diversas *Los 90's: La década que nos conectó - Matthew Perry / James Brown / Voces diversas (doblaje venezolano) *Mata Mata - Jochan *Muse - Carl *Surviving Haiti - Voces diversas *Treckie - Matt Wienhold / Braga / Douglas Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de los años 2010